


Expected

by generictripe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levy expected to get dizzy when she saw him finally. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for "Fandom: Fairy Tail. Pairing: Gajevy. Prompt: Reunion"

Levy expected to get dizzy when she saw him finally. After a battle and heartbreak, Gajeel was finally back. And alive. It was amazing. She had read many a romance novel (hidden from prying eyes in her cozy bedroom) and that is how reunions went in those books. The woman were reduced to fainting puddles when reunited with their men from war.

Levy expected _better_ of herself. She was no shrinking violet. Over the times she had changed, growing stronger as she was with him. But when he crested the hill she faced, the sun setting behind him, Levy thought she would fall over. He was _beautiful_ , his hair ruffled up and shirt left behind after a hard fight. Minor bruises and scratched littered his body, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. 

Levy expected him to act cool and saunter over to her. But when he caught sight of her, Gajeel’s face flushed the color of a fresh apple. She could see him say her name to himself and the color of her face followed suit. He reached her, breathing heavily with either fatigue or the effort to hold something back. 

“Levy,” he breathed her name like a sigh, face rigid with anxiety. 

“Gajeel,” she answered. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

_I’m glad you’re alive._

He swallowed hard. “Same to you,Shrimp.” 

The stood like that for a while, facing each other, eyes to the ground. How could she begin to admit her feelings like he had? 

“Gajeel,” Levy started,” Next time do not give up your life for me.” She met his eyes, her own as fierce as they were in battle. A visible shiver went through Gajeel as he gasped in. 

“But-,” he sputtered. 

“No,” she said, voice raising with every word, ”Do not let yourself die for my sake. A life without you is a dull one to live.” As the words left her mouth, Levy’s angry exterior shattered. Had she really said that out loud? She had wanted to approach this tactically but that went out the window when her eyes landed on Gajeel. 

“Dull, eh?” His face broke into a grin, the remnants of blush still on his cheeks. 

“Y-yeah.” 

Like he had been holding back the entire time, Gajeel wrapped his arms around her. “Life without you,” he said, voice muffled by her hair, “would be pointless.” 

Levy expected many things from their reunion, but she did not expect Gajeel to be the one to cry first. 


End file.
